Slip of the tongue
by Britactfan39
Summary: Boyd makes an unguarded comment that leads him into serious trouble.


Authors note :- Short smutty PWP because Boyd's anger with Lawrie Poole always amuses me in Breaking Glass. Rated for sexual content and language. I don't own anything. Small spoilers for Breaking Glass Series 3 episode 5/6.

 **Slip of the Tongue**

"Boyd a word please... see you lot tomorrow relax you know what I always say they'll still be dead tomorrow!" Grace called watching as Spence looked slightly worried in an amused way and the girls had bypassed worried straight to amused.

"Where are they going?"

"Home, where I've sent them. You and I need to have a little chat."

"We could go home too and chat there and..."

"Later." Grace interrupted locking the external unit doors before stepping into her office closing and locking that too then tilting the blinds.

"Grace? Not that I'm complaining or anything if you just have to have me right here and now but what's actually going on?" Boyd asked the amused looks on the faces of their younger colleagues suddenly hitting him as he watched her lift the notepad off the desk. Putting on her glasses she glanced over them clearing her throat.

"I just want to make sure I get this word for word." She said quietly as he groaned softly and knew he was in very, very big trouble

 _Earlier that day_

" _Take that "Dr" Poole" Boyd muttered as he stepped into the viewing room his focus entirely on Grace on the other side of the glass. "Not only is she actually qualified but she's drop dead gorgeous, has legs to die for and is fucking amazing in bed three more ways in which you don't hold a candle to her."_

 _Leaning forward on the desk at his side of the partition he was suddenly aware of three sets of eyes on him and an amused cough from Frankie._

" _Boyd you realise..." She began before he held his hand up to silence her dying ten types of death as he turned to face them._

" _That I said that out loud? Yes I realise that..."_

" _And that if Grace had heard you say it in front of all of us..." Mel added getting the same hand raise to silence her._

" _She'd personally make sure my life wasn't worth living"_

" _I'd say you're being kind to yourself there boss." Spence laughed with a smug folding of his arms across his chest. "I'd say you'd be lucky to have a life to be miserable in and at the very least it would be a long time before you saw those legs or that bedroom action again. What do you think girls? Objectifying his partner?"_

" _Oh yeah Grace would be all over that." Mel agreed "And inappropriately discussing their personal relationship in the work place."_

" _Not to mention how embarrassing she'd find it if she knew we all know that she's a rocket between the sheets. Not that any of us had any doubt she would be, you on the other hand I personally can't see what she sees in you. I think..." Frankie laughed that laughter stopping along with her words as he took a step toward them._

" _Here's what's going to happen. Are you all listening?" He asked waiting until they'd all nodded before continuing. "You three are going to suffer a simultaneous bout of amnesia. You're going to pretend the last five minutes never happened. Know why?"_

" _Because if Grace makes your life a misery then you'll make ours worse?" Spence offered mirroring the nod Boyd gave before continuing._

" _Not only that but here's something else you're going to forget the second you hear it. If...and as Spence said it would be a distinct possibility...Grace did suspend my intimate privileges it's not my mood swings you'd have to worry about. You're right Frankie she is quiet obviously amazing and I don't know she sees in my either but she sees something. Now if you want to get some idea what it's like to deal with our Dr Foley when she's not getting any think back to last month when I was at the MET policing conference for a week."_

" _God she was a nightmare by the end of the week." Frankie muttered as Boyd nodded and turned his attention back to the interview on the other side of the glass confident he'd put an end to any thoughts of blabbing to Grace his juniors might have._

"She's also drop dead gorgeous, with legs to die for and is fucking amazing in bed..." Grace pretended to read off the notepad even though the second Frankie had said them they'd been burned on her memory. Try as she might she couldn't call up the anger and indignation she knew Boyd was expecting. When the others had been there she's rolled her eyes and said the right irritated things before sending them home but really...well really the words had made her pulse race and reminded her how much she'd missed him in the days before. Her work load had been manic on top of their actual case load and she'd sequestered herself away at every available moment to try to get on top of it.

"Which one was it? I'm going to kill them." Boyd snapped totally confused by the fact that rather than yelling at him as he'd expected she was setting the notepad back down and closing in on him. Nudging him back into the couch she looked at him with a look that could only be described as lust laden. "Grace...Gracie I'm sorry it just...it just slipped out Poole had me so angry and..."

"Stop talking." Grace said in a voice that matched the look in her eyes perfectly. Standing in front of him her eyes left his only for a second as she pulled the fine wool sweater she was wearing over her head then lowered the zip of her skirt letting it pool around her ankles. Stepping out of it she smiled at him standing before him in nothing but midnight blue lace, a colour he adored on her.

"I'm sorry but you really are drop dead gorgeous." He groaned as she took the final few steps toward him and he ran his hands up her legs his breath catching in his throat as he spoke. "And you do have legs to die for...I think I did well to not just keep talking about how I love the way they feel wrapped around my waist when I make love to you...or how I love to pin you to any flat surface with them round my neck while I make you cum just so I can taste what I can do to you."

"Is that so? Well I think Spence for one would say a million thank you's that you didn't. I think after he got over his initial amusement he was quite traumatised. It's a bit like hearing your father say your mother is amazing in bed." Grace replied with a throaty moan as his hands gave up their appreciation of her legs his thumbs hooking in the elastic of her panties pulling them down her legs. Leaning forward she kissed him hungrily as she began working on leaving him as naked before her as she was before him.

For a few moments the only sounds in the room where quiet gasps, whispered moans and muttered encouragement until they were both naked and tumbled back onto the sofa together.

"Fuck Gracie you really are out of this world, I love you." Boyd muttered as she straddled his hips pushing him back against the sofa and staring into his eyes.

"I love you too. Now there's only one part of your statement we haven't tested. We've established your opinion on my attractiveness hasn't changed, and that you still believe I have legs to die for. Let's see if I can reinforce you're belief that I'm fucking amazing in bed."

"You're fucking amazing anywhere."

"Oh god I love the way you fill me."Grace gasped her eyes remaining locked with his as she lowered herself onto his length her entire body quivering at the connection. Bracing herself on his shoulders she let her body adjust to the fullness only he had ever really made her feel before leaning in and kissing him with a passion she knew he could feel and mirror.

"And I love how hot and wet and tight you are. God Grace you're killing me I need you to...oh fuck yeah just like that..." Boyd cried his hands naturally gravitating toward her breasts as her head fell back and she was lost in the same passion laced rant he'd become addicted to. When things changed between them he'd never really expected her to be a talker but when they made love like they were now, when it was all desperation and raw need she loved to talk him into a frenzy.

"I can't imagine by life without you...without this and how you make me feel and how much I love you." She cried moving harder and faster over him as she spoke. "You're like no other...oh god...like no other man I've ever been with...you make me feel...oh god Peter it's criminal for one man to be able to make me feel so...oh god...oh god yes..."

"I've got you gorgeous let go. Let me see it, let me see you cum for me..." Boyd shouted no longer caring where they were just needing to feel her give up like he knew he was seconds from doing. "Gracie let me see it...cum for me...NOW!"

"Oh...oh god yes...yes...so good..." She cried the command in his voice making her shatter around him. Riding out the waves of pleasure coursing through her she kept up pace with him until she felt him finally grip her hips stilling and filling her a final time.

"Grace...fuck...you...are...amazing..." He screamed emptying inside her as she fell against his chest and his arms wrapped around her while they recovered.

"Don't ever talk about our sex life with the rest of the team again because next time I won't be so forgiving." Grace said quietly when she'd finally regulated her breathing and could lift her head to look at him.

"OK, I am sorry, but for the record the last part of my statement holds true as well. You are fucking amazing in bed." Boyd smiled feeling himself harden inside her again as she kissed him, slowly, passionately, this time.

"Eagar again already Boyd? I doubt Spence would believe your recovery rate. By the way they also told me what else you said and you're right about that too if I don't get enough of you I'm a bitch to live with and especially to work with." She whispered giving an excited squeal as he moved them quicker than she expected pinning her to the couch and starting to hungrily thrust forcefully inside her again. "But if you want to test how much my mood improves when I can have you any time I want I'm all for it." She gasped letting herself give up to him as he had to her, briefly thinking that sometimes a misplaced word can have the best consequences before all rational thought left her completely.


End file.
